


In the dark

by RedRavens



Series: Ad Astra [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: Garrus has always been fascinated with the way light plays on Shepard’s skin.Smut Prompt: Glow in the dark





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this starts as a peek into Noveria Nights (not yet published, you’ll see it eventually) and ends after ME2, just to give you an idea of timeline.

His breath gor stuck somewhere in his gizzard when Sophia walked back into their room. They had called room service, ordering a bottle of the hotel’s best wine and two glasses. Sophia had answered in her nightgown, the thin fabric wrapped around her waist rekindled his interest faster than it should be possible a for a Turian, she seemed to glow in the low light entering from the hallway.

“Garrus?”

“Do we have to drink the wine now or…?” He asked, a filthy note on his subvocals.

“Not if you don’t want to,” she set the bottle and the glasses on the table, glancing at him from under her eyelashes, a poor imitation of shyness if he ever saw one.

He tugged her to him when she approached their bed, nightgown somewhere on the floor, her bare breasts against his cowl.

“It’s not the wine I want to drink,” he muttered in the space in between them, a sweet nip to her lips before he made his way to her hips. “I heard that humans got wet during sex, I also heard women, human women, can go more than once,” he smirked against her skin, a tilt of his mouth, the brief flutter of his mandibles against her skin, kissing the sharp edges of her waist.

“Sometimes, yes,” she breathed out, breath hitching as he moved lower, kneeling in front of the bed for her.

“I want to try it,” he gently bit her inner thigh as he propped it on his shoulder, savouring the smell of her arousal. “I want to see you fall apart,” he breathed against her wet cunt, flicking his tongue out for a taste, “I want to destroy you, fuck you until the only thing you can think of is me.” He held on to her thighs, tongue lapping at her pussy as she fell forward on the bed, holding on to their messy sheets.

He didn’t know how much he loved hearing her call out his name until it came as a soft, hoarse whisper as she came on his tongue.

Two years later he would get to hear it again, with her pinned against the glass, the light of the empty fish tank dancing across her naked skin. His mouth on her cunt, her legs trembling on either side of him as she sought out some way to hold herself up, one hand on the glass and the other pressing him against her pussy. Spirits be damned, the way she called out to him, that soft, near voiceless, whisper of his name nearly had him undone. 

It was one hell of a stroke to his ego to have her boneless in his arms, unable to stand because of him.His cock was dripping when he took her bed, he ignored it for the moment.

“Shhh,” he whispered when she muttered something he couldn’t quite hear against his neck, “I got you.” It was something else to see Sophia flopping boneless on their bed, satisfied in a way only he could do it. She was his, just as he was completely and utterly hers. 

“You’re still hard,” he heard her hoarse voice when he got on the bed. 

“I’m good, I can wait.” Garrus hadn’t quite forgotten his own erection, but, to him, her pleasure was more important. 

“What if I don’t want you to?” 

“Honey?”

She suddenly turned to him, pinning him down with a single look. “What if I don’t want you to wait?” She repeated, a smirk on her face as she ran her fingers through his sensitive hide, “what was that about fucking me to oblivion?” 

“I’m offended, you mean I haven’t?” He groaned, seeking her mouth, Spirits he never thought he would enjoy kissing as much as he did. 

“I do love this mouth of yours,” she breathed in the space in between them, peppering his face with kisses, her fingers caressing him and seeking until she got a firm grip of his cock. “But I like your dick too.” 

It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t quite a command, it was absolutely a directive to him, one he was more than willing to follow. 

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow,” her breath hitched again as she jerked his cock against her pussy.The head of his dick rubbing against her pussy lips.

How could he possibly say no to that?

“As my star commands.”


End file.
